The embodiment relates to a light emitting device package.
A light emitting device (LED) is a semiconductor device to convert a current into a light. Since a red LED has been commercialized, the red LED, together with a green LED, is used as a light source of electronic devices including information communication equipment.
The light emitting device package includes a light emitting part and a phosphor. In this case, the light emitting part emits light having a first wavelength and the phosphor emit light having a second wavelength, so that the light emitting device package emitting white light can be realized. However, since the light emitted from the phosphor is absorbed into the light emitting part, light efficiency may be reduced. In addition, color deviation may occur due to the difference of optical paths of the light emitted from the light emitting part and transmitted to the phosphor.